


Sex and Chocolate

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: June Birthday Bash [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Adam, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Adam and Gaston find out that they might just be just as kinky as each other. And Adam is adorable.





	Sex and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This month is my birthday month so here comes a lot of stuff up until that day. 
> 
> First up Adam/Gaston!

Adam’s ass was perfect, it was like a bubble bottom. Round and bouncy and Gaston maybe wanted to bite it and do other unspeakable things to it. The only problem, Adam was a bit of a good boy and Gaston knew without a doubt that his boyfriend wasn’t even remotely interested in anything Kinky let alone none vanilla. But God did he want to smack it. So really, he should have been more surprised that Adam was just as kinky as him.

Adam knew that Gaston was floated a little on the wild side, Belle had been warning him for years now. Always telling him that he had to be careful, don’t want to get mixed up in that bad boy’s net. Adam had assured her that she didn’t have to worry. And really, she didn’t, after all, Gaston couldn’t be any nastier than him. He wanted dark and deprived things, he was the one that was weird and not right. Wanting to bow down, submit to his boyfriend, there really was something wrong with him.

He didn’t want to tell his boyfriend, Adam was sure that saying anything would make Gaston leave him. And Gaston was one of the best things to happen to him. He couldn’t lose him it would hurt way too much. Of course, Adam should have known that Gaston was going to figure out what was going on instead of his head even if he wanted him to know or not.

Adam had left his laptop out in their living room the night before and hadn’t taken it back to his room before going to work. So, he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Gaston messing around with it when he got back home. The man was sitting on the couch reading a few things when Adam came in. Their eyes met over the top of the screen and Gaston smirked.

Adam couldn’t help flushing, he wasn’t even sure that Gaston was looking at his history, but he had such a strange feeling that he was.

“Belle is staying the night at her Girlfriends tonight; the apartment is all ours.”

Adam nodded his head, “did you ask her to do that?”

Gaston rolled his eyes as he looked back down at the screen, “No, but I do appreciate the privacy, especially after what I just found.”

Adam swallowed, “Ah, and what did you find?”

Gaston smiled before getting up and closing the distance kissing Adam softly on the lips, “If I go into your room am I going to find a little black box of sex toys?”

Adam squeaked, “NO!”

Gaston chuckled softly, “Don’t lie to my love. I’ve seen the marks on your wrists. I would say have only come from handcuffs.”

Adam blinks and turns his eyes down stepping back… He looks like he is about to cry, and Gaston can’t have that, “Hey, it’s okay. Just maybe buy some safer stuff. Okay.”

Adam’s response is barely even there, “You aren’t freaked out?”

“Ah, no. do you know how long I have wanted to tie you up and spank you. Oh, my God. Adam, it’s okay.”

A soft red flush covers Adam’s cheeks and neck. Gaston can’t help but kiss his forehead, bringing him into a hug. “Why don’t we start out simple, you tell me what you like or think you like and I will do my best to help you with it. Give it to you.”

They make their way back to the couch, Adam is still freaking out ever so slightly while Gaston is happy. Overjoyed that his boyfriend might be into some of the same things that he is. He knows that he is much more experienced in these things and that Adam is still probably freaking out.

“Okay, how do you feel about pain?”

Adam bites his lip, “I like it. I’ve,” he goes kinda quiet, “experimented with it a little.”

Gaston doesn’t frown or get angry he just huffs a little laugh and kisses Adam’s head again, “Okay and I know you like bondage, you have some of the marks to prove it.”

Adam nods his head, “Yeah… I have a pair of handcuffs… You noticed that.”

“It’s kinda hard not to notice when your wrists are red and chafed, love you need to take better care.”

Adam frowns and curls his fingers around the bottom of his sleeves, “I like the pain…”

Gaston doesn’t belittle him just nods his head and reaches for his hands, “I understand. Just don’t want you to get hurt. There are plenty of ways to apply pain that won’t leave permanent damage to one’s self.”

Adam huffs, “Isn’t the point of pain to cause damage to hurt the other.”

Gaston blinked a little at Adams conclusion, “No. In fact.”

Gaston grabs Adam and yanks him over his lap. He is wearing jeans, so it won’t do much damage and there won’t be all that much pain. Still, he smooths his hand over Adam’s back and ass as the other struggles with his change in position. When Adam has calmed a little he slips his hands under him and unfastens his pant before yanking them down to his knees.

The first smack isn’t that hard and causes Adam to gasp at the sensations. The next one is harder and brings soft prickles to his eyes. The third causes a soft hiss of pain to flush across his ass and Adam can’t help letting out a moan. By the time they have made it to ten Adam is hard and rutting against Gaston’s legs. Gaston stills his hand, he can feel the heat rising from Adam’s ass.

He knows that his boyfriend’s ass is red, but it isn’t bruised. After all, that wasn’t the point of this and he isn’t going to just throw Adam into the deep end of things. No, he was going just show him a little bit, if they worked up to more that was fine.

“Did you like that?” Gaston knows that he did but it was important to ask anyways still.

Adam buried his head in the couch cushion, “yeah… but I don’t think you are proving your point.”

Gaston smirked, “I did though. I am not spanking you to beat you or to cause you damage or ‘pain’ I am doing it because it makes you hard and you like it.”

Adam trembled, “Can… can you do it some more?”

“Maybe if you ask me properly.”

Adam blinked pulling his head up, “Do what?”

Gaston smirked again, “Ask me nicely, say ‘Will you please spank me some more.’”

Adam flushed darker and shimmied out of Gaston’s hold. He doesn’t look at him and pulls at his sleeves. He takes a deep breath, “Gaston, will you please spank me some more… and maybe fuck me afterward?”

Adam wasn’t expecting the kiss that he got after the words left his mouth. Gaston pulling his face towards him kissing him soundlessly. “Sure baby. Go to your room and take your clothes off.”

They had been friends for most of their life, being born in the same small town there weren’t many others around. They had fallen out in high school, but Gaston couldn’t leave his beautiful blue-eyed friend wondering around like a lost kicked puppy. So, when they moved out of state to college, the same one they started back up where they left off. Well mostly. Things had obviously changed, Adam had a new best friend and so did Gaston, but they made things work.

Gaston followed Adam back towards his room slowly, it was always fun to tease his love. But he tried not to do it very often. Adam was always wary of the teasing and Gaston didn’t want him running to Belle and making his life a living hell. When he arrived at Adam’s room he was happy to see his boyfriend naked and sitting on the bed waiting for him.

He had a soft bashful looking flush sitting on his cheeks, this was new, and he was slightly embarrassed by what they were about to do. Gaston smiled warmly at him and removed all his clothing but his boxers in one fellow swoop.

Adam sat slightly twitchy on the bed, “How are we going to do this?”

“I spank you, you count. Once it seems to be enough I fuck you. We get hot Chocolate after we wake up.”

Adam smiled brightly and laughed, “Okay.”

Gaston smiled, “Anything to make my boyfriend happy.”

Gaston moved so that he was sitting on the bed and then pulled Adam towards him. He kissed him softly before allowing Adam to position himself over his lap. His arousal had started to dwindle due to inactivity as well as nervousness, but it wouldn’t matter soon.

The soft calloused hand brushed over his bare bottom making him shiver in delight. The first smack wasn’t hard, but he still yelped at the feel of it. It had taken him by surprise. Gaston made the other smacks slightly harder as they continued. Adam diligently counted each one of them. Soft tears sprang from the corner of his eyes and once he had gotten to twenty-five Gaston decided to call it quits pulling Adam up and kissing him again.

He watched as his boyfriend squirmed ever so slightly giving tell, tell signs of his discomfort. Gaston smirked, and in a bit of twist and some odd moves maneuvered Adam on to his back on the bed. Soft kisses and moans fill the air as Gaston preps Adam. Once the prep is done the sex is quick and fast, due to both being on edge already.

As they are lying in bed afterward Adam rolls over towards Gaston, “Hot chocolate?”

His voice is soft and timid and Gaston can’t help but kiss his nose and smile, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. You have no idea! I am always looking for new ideas to use in my writing. If you have something you would love to see me do let me know. You can hit me up on Tumblr at GgeriSminth.Tumblr.com I am always posting a bit about what I am working on and other things. If you are interested in being a Beta I'm also looking for one of those as well. As always Comment and Kudo. I love hearing what you think? Lots of Love. ^^   
> Ggeri <3


End file.
